Family Business
by knownstranger
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have always traveled the road, saving people, hunting things, doing the family business. Sam Oliver hunts evil as well. For the Devil. When Crowley and the Devil make a deal, Sam and the Winchesters work together in hopes of defeating evil once and for all.


Reaper/Supernatural

Family Business

Chapter 1: Welcome to Seattle

_A/N: Haven't written or worked on a fanfiction in a while but I'm a huge fan of both of these shows and I've always felt Reaper met it's end way too early for my taste. That being said, I would love any input you have on this since I'd like to expand on the idea whenever possible._

Sam Winchester brushed the hair out of his eyes as he woke up from a nap he had taken in the backseat of the Impala. And yawned as he groggily asked,

"Are we there yet?"

Dean smirked. "We're just entering Washington state now. We would have been if you hadn't insisted on stopping for what that diner said were the "World's Best Cheeseburgers".

Sam stared at him, confused. "That was you".

"Whatever. Quit giving me crap Sammy. How do you not get how this works by now? My car. I'm driving it. If I want a snack, then it's snack time."

Sam chuckled. "Or if you see a cute waitress serving the other table."

Dean's eyes shifted nervously. "Well then! Uh…you have the details on these things that have been happening in Seattle lately?"

Sam sat up and nodded. "Yeah. I looked it up while we were at the diner. Apparently deaths of all sorts of strange causes have been going on there for a while. Unnatural fires, teleportation, reanimation, you name it."

"What the hell? So what are we talking about here? Demons?"

Sam nodded. "Sounds like it. Then I found these 'eye-witness" reports of some of the killers. We got our shapeshifters…"

Dean shrugged. "Could be skinwalkers there too."

"Phasing."

"Ghosts?"

"Regeneration."

Dean scoffed. "So what are we dealing with here? Some sort of Doctor Who?"

Sam ignored him and continued. "The list continues. I guess it could be something we've never seen before. Or the supernatural is holding a convention in Seattle. Either way. It sounds like trouble."

Dean grinned. "And you know how we love looking for trouble…"

**MEANWHILE IN SEATTLE**

**~The Work Bench, Tool Depot and Superstore~**

In the parking lot of their workplace, Sam Oliver and his best friend Bert "Sock" Wysocki each gripped the handles of their respective shopping carts tightly as Sam's girlfriend Andi Prendergast watched from the sidelines.

Andi grinned. "Okay. On my mark. To the other side of the lot."

Sock chuckled. "Let the shopping cart races begin."

Andi continued. "Get set…"

Sam smirked. "It is SO on."

"GO!"

The two men both sprinted forward with their carts before hopping on the backs of them to coast through the lot when a man walking out in front stopped them in their tracks.

Sam groaned. "Whatever happened to the subtlety? You know, just taking me away to some random place and not in public where everyone can see?"

The man, better known as the Devil, chuckled.

"Come on Sammy! Now that Andi here knows our little secret, I think you could could give a crap what anyone else thinks anyway. Am I right?"

Sam stepped away from the cart and walked over to him. "So what do you want?"

The Devil chuckled again. "Why do you always assume the worst whenever I show up?"

Sock shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because you're the Devil?"

The Devil grinned. "Touche."

Sam stared at him. "So what? New soul?"

"I'm glad you know our routine by now Sam. Here you go."

He snapped his fingers and a wooden box appeared in Sam's arms.

"That's one of my best vessels yet you know. Use it wisely."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Sam and Sock alone as they turned to look back at Andi, who was now sitting on the curb with her head in her hands.

Sam looked sympathetically at her. "You're still not used to this, are you?"

Andi sighed. "My soul belongs to the devil. What do you think?"

Sam rested a hand on her shoulder. "Again. I am so sorry."

Andi shook her head. "Just open the box."

Sam sat down next to her as Sock approached them and cracked open the wooden chest.

**MEANWHILE IN THE IMPALA…**

Dean turned back to look at Sam. "We just entered the city limits. It's go time."

Sam Oliver jolted up in the seat and stared at him.

"How the hell do you know my name? And where am I?"

Dean sighed and stared at him. "Never an easy day for me, is it?"


End file.
